The present disclosure relates to gaming machines and networks and, more particularly, associating mobile devices with gaming machines and networks.
Gaming in the United States is divided into Class I, Class II and Class III games. Class I gaming includes social games played for minimal prizes, or traditional ceremonial games. Class II gaming includes bingo games, pull tab games if played in the same location as bingo games, lotto, punch boards, tip jars, instant bingo, and other games similar to bingo. Class III gaming includes any game that is not a Class I or Class II game, such as a game of chance typically offered in non-Indian, state-regulated casinos. Many games of chance that are played on gaming machines fall into the Class II and Class III categories of games.
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced with electronic counterparts, that is, electronic gaming machines having video displays based on CRT, LCD or the like. Electronic gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines are becoming increasingly popular. Part of the reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented on a single gaming machine. Advancements in video/electronic gaming enable the operation of more complex games that would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines or personal computers.
Various games, particularly the Class II and Class III categories of games, can be implemented as server-based games in a server-client system. In a server-based gaming arrangement, a gaming server serves multiple gaming machines as clients. For example, a casino can include a plurality of gaming machines located on the game floor, and a connected gaming server located in a back room of the casino. Generally, the games and capabilities of a gaming machine depend on the central server. The gaming machine may download games from the central server or may rely on the central server to run the games.
To enhance the gaming experience, there are devices that can be connected to a gaming machine such as a slot machine or video poker machine. Examples of these devices include player tracking units, lights, ticket printers, card readers, speakers, bill validators, ticket readers, coin acceptors, display panels, key pads, coin hoppers and button pads. These devices are built into the gaming machine or components attached to the gaming machine, for instance, a top box which is constructed on top of the gaming machine.
Typically, using a master gaming controller, the gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and also encourage game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate a game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, including bill validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, such as button pads and levers, to determine the wager amount and initiate game play.
After game play has been initiated, the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and may dispense an award of some type depending on the outcome of the game. A game outcome presentation may utilize many different visual and audio components such as flashing lights, music, sounds and graphics. The visual and audio components of the game outcome presentation may be used to draw a player's attention to various game features and to heighten the player's interest in additional game play. Maintaining a game player's interest in game play, such as on a gaming machine or during other gaming activities, is an important consideration for an operator of a gaming establishment.
One method of gaining and maintaining a game player's interest in game play is a player tracking program offered at the gaming establishment. Player tracking programs provide rewards to players that typically correspond to the player's level of patronage, for example, to the player's playing frequency and/or total amount of game plays at a given casino. Player tracking rewards may be free meals, free lodging and/or free entertainment. These rewards may help to sustain a game player's interest in additional game play during a visit to a gaming establishment and may entice a player to visit a gaming establishment to partake in various gaming activities.
Currently, there is some desire by both game players and casino operators for additional incentives to sustain the player's interest in game play at a given gaming machine. Because a single machine can offer various games, there is less need for the player to change machines to play a different game. Moreover, on an emotional level, many players prefer to spend a gaming session, in which multiple games are played, on a single machine. After playing a single gaming machine for some length of time, the player feels comfortable with that machine. The player may consider the gaming machine “lucky” and/or believe the gaming machine is “due” for a win.
Game players feeling a special connection with a certain machine often prefer to maintain a game play session on the machine while performing an activity, such as getting a meal or going to a sports bar, which requires them to temporarily leave the machine. A game player may want to take a break but wish to continue playing a particular gaming machine because the player believes the machine is due for a win. Players often find themselves wishing they could reserve the gaming machine during the break to prevent other game players from playing the machine and spoiling their luck or winning the jackpot due on the gaming machine. However, casino operators are reluctant to provide a reservation service to players because, while a gaming machine is reserved, the machine does not generate revenue for the casino. Also, the time length of the reservation is unknown to the casino, and there is no guarantee the player will return.
Conventional gaming machines and systems do not offer the player the opportunity to suspend game play on the machine or otherwise reserve the gaming machine. To this end, there is a need for more flexible gaming sessions, including personal control and security of a gaming machine, for example, allowing a player to temporarily reserve and exert ownership of the machine. By the same token, there is a need to place certain limitations on such a reservation so the gaming machine can reasonably be used by other players and maintain some profitability for the casino. In addition, there is a need for more effective integration with player tracking, promotions, player service, and general provision of player convenience functions, such as location of specific devices and services.